


Nerves

by toasty_coconut



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Date, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toasty_coconut/pseuds/toasty_coconut
Summary: May goes on her first date with Drew. She's a little bit nervous.
Relationships: Haruka | May/Shuu | Drew
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Nerves

Okay.

This was fine.

This was totally fine.

May knew she had nothing to worry about. This was completely normal. Going on her first date ever with the boy she kind of, sort of, really liked a lot (who _also_ happened to be her biggest rival) was no big deal. She had hung out with him like this before as friends. This time just happened to have the word ‘date’ placed on top of it. There was no way she was going to totally, completely, screw this up.

Probably.

Hopefully.

“May.”

May took in a sharp breath, straightening out in her seat. “Huh? Y-yes?”

Drew sat beside her, a bowl of unfinished vanilla ice cream in his hand as he looked her up and down with an unamused gaze. “You’re doing it again.”

She quickly realized he was referring to the way her knee was bouncing, shaking the park bench they were seated on. She could feel how hot her cheeks were burning as she stopped the motion. “Ah, sorry!” she managed, trying to hide her mouth behind her ice cream cone. “I guess I’m just… nervous.”

“Nervous because you’re thinking about how I’m gonna beat you in the next contest?” Drew offered with a smirk.

May bristled, lowering her ice cream so she could scowl at him. “In your dreams, maybe!”

“Then what is it?”

May pursed her lips, lulling her head from side to side. “It’s just…” she started, searching for the right words. “This is making me all… you know!”

Drew deadpanned. “...No, I don’t. You’ll have to be a little more specific than that.”

May winced, shifting her feet. The urge to bounce her heel against the pavement returned, but she held it back. “This… date… thing…” she managed, avoiding Drew’s stare. “I mean, we’re rivals and stuff. And I’ve never done something like this before, so…”

“You mean you’ve never been on a date?”

“I…” May’s eyes widened, realizing the implications of what he was saying. “No! Of course not! Have you?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Drew teased, taking a bite of his ice cream. May’s face flushed, and she puffed her cheeks in annoyance. Drew snickered, waving his spoon at her. “I’m kidding. You have the honor of being my first date.”

May deflated, narrowing her gaze. “Lucky me.”

“You’re the one who agreed to this, you know,” Drew pointed out, leaning against the back of the bench. “And pretty eagerly, if I do say so myself.” He winked. “It was kind of cute.”

May closed her eyes, turning her head away. “Eager to show you what a great date I am, maybe!”

Drew smirked, cocking a brow at her. “That so?”

May opened an eye, glancing back at him. That stupid smug look on his face normally made her bubble with anger, but this time it stirred a different feeling in her—one that made her knee begin to bob once more. She slapped her hand down onto it to keep her foot in place.

When Drew had extended the offer of going on a ‘casual date’ with May the week before, her heart had practically lept into her throat. At the time, she had done her best to keep her composure and accept the offer with as much grace as she could muster (or so she _thought_ ). But now, here they were, sitting on a bench in Goldenrod’s National Park eating ice cream together, and she had managed to melt into some kind of bumbling mess.

She felt foolish next to Drew. He always managed to keep it together. May was pretty sure she’d never seen Drew so much as stutter before. She had no idea how he managed to pull off everything he did with such a suave persona. He had been handing out roses like they were store flyers since she first met him. Who even did stuff like that without being embarrassed!?

“Seriously,” May sighed, licking her ice cream cone, “it feels like you never get nervous.”

“Everyone gets nervous, May”

“Oh yeah?” May quirked a brow at him. “Then what makes you nervous?” She paused, lighting up. “Wait! Let me guess…” She put a hand to her chin, glancing up in thought. “The dentist?”

“No,” Drew dismissed flatly. May pouted and he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “Sometimes I can get a little shaken before an important contest.”

May blinked. “I’ve never noticed that.”

“Because some of us hide our nerves better than others,” Drew snickered and May stuck her tongue out at him. He closed his eyes with a shrug. “Seriously, though, the last thing I want to do is fail my Pokemon. So, I guess I get nervous about letting them down. But I’m not going to let that show on stage, of course.”

With that, Drew continued to eat his ice cream. The answer was a little more boring than May would have liked, but she supposed Drew opening up about personal things like that was something. She would consider that a success.

“I probably should have expected an answer like that out of you,” May replied. She wasn’t sure what part of her chalked up the courage to do it—maybe it was even a subconscious thing—but May leaned to the side, gently resting her head against Drew’s shoulder. “Figures that the dreamy Drew Hayden only gets nervous for big important events like contests.”

May felt Drew stiffen and could have sworn she heard a sharp intake of breath. Blinking she glanced up at him, and she paused when she noticed a light shade of pink dusting his cheeks.

Drew closed his eyes, shifting in his seat. As if attempting to shake it off and change the topic, he started to say, “Your ice cream is gonna mel—” but before he could finish speaking, his voice cracked.

The sound of his own voice betraying him made Drew widen his eyes in abject horror. He coughed several times, as if attempting to mask the minor slip-up as a tickle in his throat.

May gawked, staring as the pink that dusted his cheeks grew darker. He scowled, turning his head away. May couldn’t hold back the giggle that escaped her lips and she teasingly poked Drew’s arm.

“I guess you _do_ have silly things that wrack your nerves, huh?”

* * *

_End._


End file.
